Kryptonian Kiss
by dcforever28
Summary: Bruce apologizes to Clark for pushing him away. Apology is followed by a lustful adventure. BatmanxSuperman, malexmale. You've been warned. Sorry for the out of characterness by the way ;O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been feeling lovey with this pairing so I wrote this short little story. WARNING guyxguy with graphic sexual language. Don't like don't read please. **

* * *

"Bruce...", Clark whispered as the man gently kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle and slow. Bruce pulled away, looking into the Kryptonians deep blue eyes.

Clark could see nothing but love in Bruce's eyes, ironic. Many saw death when they looked into them, but Clark didn't. Clark saw an innocent man, a man whose life had shattered right in his eyes. A man who needed love and peace from all the madness he had to deal with on a regular basis. Clark had made out with Bruce before. It had been at the bat cave, after the supposed Jason Todd's death, Bruce had had severe emotional problems. Clark had tried to convince him that it hadn't been his fault, that it didn't matter how strong Batman was, he could never actually stop those that he loved from death. Bruce had been skeptical, telling Clark that he didn't understand. They had then started making out, Clark had made the move. Bruce had followed by, in surprise at first, but gradually went in. They had deepened there kiss, but then Bruce had broken it apart, saying that he couldn't go through it. Clark at that point had given up, much to the fact that Bruce seemed very straightforward about it. He had figured that at that point he wasn't going to crush on Bruce anymore. He was going to move on with his life and forget about that whole scenario. Until today. Today out of all days...

Clark was in his bedroom suite, lying on his bed reading the newspaper. He had just got out of the shower, so he only had his boxers on. He was absolutely relaxed and comfortable. It was nice to have a break from the league. His phone, which was on the counter began to vibrate. Expecting a mission he sighed. He never really felt like he had a break did he? He grabbed his Android and read the message. It was from Bruce, and his heart skipped a couple of beats. But then he quickly composed himself, telling himself to push those thoughts away. It was probably just a mission briefing at the bat cave.

Come to my place. I have several things to discuss with you.

Bruce

Clark sighed. It killed him to see Bruce and more importantly act like Bruce was just his ally. He wanted more than just an ally. More than just friends. He scratched his head, and got dressed.

"Master Wayne has expected you a while ago. Now please, this way Mr. Kent.", Alfred told him, leading Clark throughout the large manor. Clark didn't argue. Alfred was a man of stone, his expression was almost never readable and his voice seemed the same. He just followed the butler. They took a walk up a grand stair case, before finally reaching Bruce's room. Alfred opened the door.

"Mr. Kent is here for you sir.", Alfred announced.

"Good. You can leave us alone Alfred.", Bruce said from his bed. He was on his laptop, typing like a monster. He didn't have to hide his identity with Clark. Clark knew who he was and vice versa. But when Clark saw Bruce without his mask, in just casual clothing, Superman felt his heart beat faster. The gorgeous face looked young and alive. Muscular arms flexed as he moved in his tight black shirt. Clark could make out the outlines of his pecs. Then the lower part of his body...Clark could only imagine the dirty things he'd do with Bruce's pants off. He stopped though. He needed to focus.

"As you wish Master Bruce.", Alfred stated, and then closed the door behind him. Clark's heart beat even faster. He was in Bruce's bedroom. Even now he could easily smell Bruce's scent all over. It drove him nuts.

Bruce closed his laptop and set it aside on the counter. He sighed deeply.

"I'm guessing you don't know why your here.", he said. Clark shrugged.

"You don't have a mission?", Clark asked. He shuffled nervously. The scent of Bruce was overwhelming. He was beginning to fear that he would end up raping the bat.

"No. I have an apology.", Bruce stated very straight forwardly, looking Clark in the eyes. Clark's mouth fell open, a little surprised.

"What? What are you apologizing for?", Clark asked, taking a seat next to Bruce on the bed.

"For pushing you away. For making you feel like crap. I'm sorry. I don't want to push you away Clark. I want you to be with me.", Bruce said nonchalantly. Even without the batman armor, Bruce was still Bruce. But it didn't matter to Clark. He was in utter shock. This couldn't be true...their was just no way. Bruce edged closer to Clark, eyes never leaving his. Clark could feel Bruce's heart beating in fury yet he looked perfectly calm. Clark's eyes felt lost. He couldn't believe it. Even when Bruce put his hands gently onto his face, Clark still couldn't believe. The touch excited him. But more or less made him feel warm. Bruce's hands were so soft despite their rough history and they were nice and warm against Clark's cheeks. He felt his cheeks reddened and his eyes widened in lust.

"Bruce...", Clark whispered.

Bruce pressed his lips against the Kryptonians. The kiss was mesmerizing to Bruce; the sweet taste of Kryptonian brought back that memory when he and Clark had first kissed. Clark pulled him closer, wanting more. The kiss deepened, tongues grabbing at each other, and Clark running his hands around Bruce's bottom.

They broke apart for a few moments, looking into each others eyes, then continued, Clark slowly lying on his back, and Bruce lying on top of him. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, kissing like no tomorrow, not wanting the moment to stop. Bruce was beyond excited. It was a feeling of happiness that had downed on him. A feeling that he hadn't felt in the longest time. And it felt good. It felt so good to know that he had made the right decision. Clark tightened his hold on Bruce's bottom. Bruce pulled away with a gentle smile.

"I should have known Kryptonians were so impatient.", he said. Clark flushed deeply.

"I've dreamt about this for so long...you don't understand Bruce...", Clark said quietly. How he would dream of lustfully fucking Bruce, hands in his hair kissing his neck, Bruce crying out his name in utter satisfaction. He thought he would never have it. Never happen.

"It's no dream anymore though.", Bruce told him, giving him a peck on the lips. Clark slowly shoved his hands into Bruce's shirt. Every toned muscle felt...soft to him, and warm like love. Clark ran his hands around Bruce's nipples, feeling them hardened. Bruce began to shudder with his breath. He hadn't done this in longest time; just the kissing and rubbing was driving his groin nuts. Clark removed the shirt, revealing Bruce's beautiful body. His eyes glared at everything. Bruce's body just looked so...right. Right for Clark. Bruce placed his hands on Clark's torso, running his hands slowly, feeling the strong bulging muscles. Clark ripped off his shirt.

"Show off.", Bruce told him.

"Only for you.", Clark told him. Then they lunched at each other, kissing profoundly. They rolled all over the bed, holding onto each other and messing up the sheets. Hot breath hit each others faces.

"I can't...I'll cum too soon. We need to get naked.", Bruce said, gasping for air.

"I'm perfectly fine with that.", Clark told him. He was going to rip off his pants, but Bruce stopped him.

"Why ruin the fun?", he teased, and slowly unzipped Clark's pants off. Through the tight boxer shorts, Bruce could see the large glorious bulge of Clark's cock. He bit the meat lightly, his heart racing.

"Nghhh...Bruce.", Clark moaned. Bruce pulled the boxers and pants off, leaving Clark nude. He pulled off his own pants and underwear.

"What the hell?", Clark question.

"Getting back at you for ripping your t shirt.", Bruce smiled. He grabbed Clark's cock, pulling the great length into his mouth, savoring the flavor...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but I had to leave this at a tease ;D**

**Spelling mistakes? Grammer issues? Please tell me:D I want to perfect my writing skills.**

**Reviews help:) and sorry if anyone was out of character and if this was too short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but here it is :D**

* * *

Bruce took the cock into his mouth, deep throating the Kryptonian's impressive length. Clark moaned. This was amazing; he felt intimately...right. He couldn't figure it but he felt it was right for Bruce to be doing this to him. Right for him and Bruce to be together. Bruce bobbed his head up and down, greedily sucking the meat, enjoying the precum that started to leak out. "Nnghhhh...Bruce", Clark stuttered. He didn't want to cum to quick. Sensing his thoughts, Bruce stopped at the tip, and teasingly licked around the head, before getting up to Clark's face. The two stared at each other for a moment and then kissed very passionately. Clark was shocked at how sweet he tasted. Bruce moaned and then pulled off biting Clark's bottom lip. "Your so hot...", Clark stated, pulling away and grabbing Bruce's face. He sucked deeply on the nape of Bruce's neck, Bruce moaning softly. He wanted to leave his mark on Bruce. That this was his man and his only. He bit deep into the skin, enjoying the reaction from Bruce and the flavor. Clark pulled off to take a deep breath, then resumed, biting deeper into the bat. "Unggghh ,...Clark stop! That hurts...", Bruce said softly. Clark stopped biting, looking at Bruce with blushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away.", Clark answered.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's neck. The two rolled around the bed, sheets ruffling underneath them, hot musky breath and scent styling the room. The men rubbed against each other, enjoying the pleasurable sensation it sprang onto there bodies. It began to become unbearable for the two.

"I want you in...", Clark whispered into Bruce's ear. Bruce smiled lightly and gave Clark a little kiss on the cheek. Clark flushed so deep like a tomato; he loved when Bruce softly brushed his lips on his cheek like that. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't be happier and he could hardly believe that this was all real. And then he was flipped onto his stomach, just like that. Well, he should have figured, Bruce being the martial arts master and all. He gasped as Bruce rubbed his cock in between his butt cheeks, teasing Clark's eager hole. Bruce fell onto Clark for a moment, nibbling on Clark's ear and neck softly, pressing the tip of his penis at the Kryptonian's hole. Clark squirmed underneath him. "Fuck...shove it in...", moaned Clark. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to feel Bruce inside of him. Bruce stopped though. He reached over to the night counter and grabbed the bottle of lube. He knew Clark was eager, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Clark. He opened the lube and squirted some onto the palm of his hand. He then placed the bottle back on the container with his other hand.

Bruce slowly rubbed the cool slippery liquid around Clark's hole. Clark shivered as he felt the lube all around him. He suddenly felt very sensitive around that area and desperately wanted Bruce in already. As if reading his mind, Bruce began to enter. He entered very slowly, and Clark could only gasp and close his eyes as a warm sense of pleasure radiated from that part of his body. It seemed to take forever; Bruce's large length making its way slowly inside of him. Bruce's cock twitched in excitement. Clark was so tight, so new...to Bruce. He hadn't felt this in a long time; this intimacy felt overpowering to him. Amazing. Clark sighed heavenly. Bruce had hit his spot. Bruce thrusted back and forth slowly, getting use to the warmth tightness of Clark and trying to make a rhythm. "Fuck, harder Bruce...", Clark moaned. It felt so good. Bruce began to quicken his pace, until he was slamming Clark's ass with utter satisfaction. "Ugghhh fuck!", Clark yelled. He was hard as a rock.

Clark began to pump his cock to the rhythm of their lovemaking. The two lasted a couple of more minutes, but they both knew that they were going to give eventually. "Oh shit...in gonna cum Clark...", Bruce moan, quickening his thrusts. Clark felt himself getting ready to cum too. The excitement from Bruce had been enough to drive Clark over the edge. "Fuck, together!", Clark moaned. Then they came at the same time. Clark squirting furiously in utter bliss. He felt all the lovey fluffy feelings he had wanted with Bruce at that moment.

Bruce came deep inside Clark, the action so intense and new to him that his eyes started seeing stars. It was amazing. The two layed there for a while, breathing hard. They both had a small smile on their faces. Then unwillingly, Bruce pulled out of Clark. Clark sighed at the sensation, tiredness seeping through his body. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark, cuddling. "Will we tell the league?", Clark asked. Bruce breathed in Clark's hair, a berry scent filling his nostrils. "There are certain members that we can tell. But let's take things slow first.", Bruce told him, running his hands through Clark's soft black locks. Clark shook his head. The two stayed in this position for a good hour, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm basically done at this point. Thanks to all of you all for reading!:DI will probably add little scenes here and there like Bruce and Clark going out to dinner, them telling Robin and Connor, that kind of thing. If you have requests, please pm me or tell me in your review. I have other stories in the works so stay tuned!:D Also, I'm thinking of doing a tumblr page for my page, but idk yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hey everyone! :D Its Sunday update day, so here's your chapter. Ok I know I know everyone might want to see the slash and stuff but I also want to do some fluffy stuff :D You know the lovey stuff thats all cute. Unfortunatley this is a short chapter. Also, Ill probably do a little Thanksgiving special :D**

* * *

Clark took a deep breath. It wasn't that he was nervous...ok he was nervous. He didn't seem to shake off the fact that, he had asked Bruce to go on a date with him.

He had really wanted to sit down and talk to his love, and honestly they hadn't really talked. They had reconciled,  
Bruce had apologized and then they had had sex. Clark swallowed hard remembering the taste of Bruce Wayne's mouth. But the point was taken. Today he was going to take Bruce out for dinner. He had set his sights on a Mexican restaurant. Nothing fancy or over the top. Just a nice casual restaurant with good food and drink. That wasn't what was making Clark nervous though.

Well, at least that part of the date wasn't making him nervous. The part that was making him nervous was the fact that he had bought two tickets. Two movie tickets. He sighed. He felt so cheesy just thinking about it. Clark Kent, aka Superman, Man of Steel, had bought two movie tickets, one for him and the other for Bruce, to watch the premiere of Twilight's Breaking Dawn Part Two. Yep. He scratched his head. Would Bruce laugh at him? Mock him? He had wanted to watch a movie with Bruce, so that he could wrap his arm around the bat and snuggle up.

At first he had thought horror, but he decided against it. Bruce wasn't scared of much. Hell, Scarecrow's fear gas was basically useless against the Batman, so Clark had decided on whatever people were most eager to see this weekend in the theaters. And that had been the Twilight movie. He still hadn't told Bruce. To be honest, he was terrified. He was terrified of rejection. Bruce certainly had a hold on him, that was for sure. Clark made his way to the restaurant. He had a nice shirt on, nothing to fancy. He had a leather jacket on, since it was a little chilly.

Nice jeans hugged his muscular legs and bubble butt. Bruce will be happy. He opened the door, the hostess quickly greeting him, and sending him to his table. The place was decently packed, not overcrowded. Just like Clark liked it. He looked at his menu, eagerly waiting for Bruce to show up. As if on q, Bruce strolled in and Clark let out a heavy sigh. Bruce looked stunning. He wore a tight black v neck shirt with a nice black/coat jacked buttoned up halfway. He wore casual jeans and like Clark, they hugged all the right parts of Bruce's beautiful body. Bruce walked to the table, ignoring the hostess, eyes only on Clark. Clark smiled. He felt so stupid. Why was he all fluffy in the inside!?

Bruce was just sitting across from him, it was usual stuff. They had worked for years together. He shouldn't feel so excited. So...happy. But he did. Bruce seemed to be happy too.

"You look good.", Bruce said, breaking the silence, a soft glow in his eyes. Clark blushed the deepest red.

"Not as good as you babe.", Clark told him.

"How can I help you two today?", the waiter asked, breaking the two heroes minor flirting. After finishing taking the orders the waiter left them alone again. Clark fumbled nervously. He had to tell Bruce some time. He didn't want to waste time thinking about what Bruce's reaction would be over dinner.

"So ugh, I have something else for us to do after dinner...", Clark said.

"I know.", Bruce stated. Clark's heart dropped a bit. Oh boy. The waiter came by, placing their refreshments on the table. Clark shuffled nervously. His heart was pounding, where as when he sensed Bruce's, he found a calm almost peaceful rhythm.

"I should have known since your the detective.", Clark said. Bruce stirred his drink with a straw before taking a sip. "Well i figured. You were squirming a bit.", Bruce explained, setting his drink aside. Clark took a deep breath. What if Bruce said no? He would never live it down. It was either now or never.

"So umm, I know this might sound corny, but I bought two movie tickets...For umm,... Breaking Dawn. I understand if you don't want-".

"Of course I'll go.", Bruce said, cutting him off. He reached over the table and placed his hand over Clark's. Clark blushed deeply. Was it getting hot in here, or was it just him? Clark felt like he was sweating a bit.

"Really?", he asked in utter shock.

"Yeah. It's fine by me. At least it's not horror. Those movies tend to bore me.", answered Bruce.

He smiled genuinely at Clark. Smiled... Clark sighed heavenly at the happy face that stared back at him with those blue eyes. Bruce had been through so much psychotic crap through out his life, that to see him so lively and happy made Clark cringe with love and passion. His heart melted at the thought, that he, Clark was the primary cause for this sudden happiness and he realized now how stupid he felt for being afraid of rejection from Bruce. The waiter finally brought their food over, gently setting it on the table. Clark stared at Bruce from across and decided that he felt a little chilly. Coming to a decision, he stood up with his plate of chipotle, and took a seat right next to Bruce. He snuggled up next to him, legs and thighs making contact.

"I felt cold.", Clark told him.

"I was about to say.", Bruce answered with a gentle grin.

The two then ate slowly, talking about the current hot topics and news, enjoying the great meal. When they were finished, they got up(Bruce leaving a generous tip) and left the restaurant hand in hand. They strolled down the plaza, holding hands and Bruce with a happy smile on his face.

They walked about, looking into store windows and Christmas displays, chatting about random stuff. Christmas...What could a multimillionaire like Bruce Wayne want?

He caught the bat's eyes. They were starring through the display window, looking at simple teddy bears. Simple small brown bears. Maybe Bruce would like something like this for Christmas? Clark observed his expression, noting Bruce's genuine look. He pulled him along.

The cinema was glowing against the dark starry sky. They walked inside, the theater packed. People were dressed up as werewolves, vampires and other characters from the series. The place was filled to the brim.

"Wow.", Clark stated. He led Bruce to the counter and handed the employee the tickets. They went into the theatre which was packed with a hundred people all whispering excitedly. Sitting down, the two males made themselves comfortable. Clark instinctively wrapped his arm around Bruce.

"I love you.", he told him. The room was dark, but Clark could easily make out the redness in Bruce's cheeks and the shock in his eyes.

"I love you too Clark.", Bruce finally told him. Clark smiled, kissed Bruce lightly on the lips and then wrapped his arm around his boyfriend tightly, as the movies started.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I really do appreciate my readers, its hard to explain but umm yeah. Im done rambling now LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!:D As promised, here is the thanksgiving special! Oh I'm just bubbling with excitement. This is the event of the year! Ok im just kidding LOL not but seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this. Just saying...Moving on to the story...**

* * *

Dick folded his arms, a small smile on his face. He was old enough now(18 to be exact) to understand that Bruce was getting it in. They were in the batcave, Bruce looking through his computer at villain profiles and updating info. He had been in a happier mood lately. But that wasn't what gave it away. No no no. Dick smiled. Bruce had been taking nights off now. He had taken two nights in a row! Now that was a golden vacation for the bat considering he averaged three to four hours of sleep every two days. Dick had thought the worst at first. Bruce had been killed or had gone missing. Or kidnapped by aliens. But then he realized Bruce was fine. He had taken two personal days. Two personal days that Clark Kent had also taken...

Dick bobbed his head back and forth as if sucking a dick. Oh yeah! Finally Bruce was getting it in. Dick sighed. Over the past years his mentor had barely done anything romantic in his life. And he still suffered severe post traumatic stress disorder(the main reason why Bruce never slept due to night terrors). He had also gone in and out of depression. Dick had felt bad at first, but he had gotten annoyed. Bruce had some "crazy" moments(like the time he had slapped Dick across the face) here and there and that had really started to annoy Dick. And as he got older, he was beginning to realize that Bruce needed to get laid badly. He was cranky more than half the time, devoted to fighting crime twenty four seven and seriously ill tempered. Like...no. By that age, Dick had wanted...well some dick to be honest. He had wanted some affection and love, wanted someone to wrap his arms around him and cuddle. He couldn't for the life of him understand how Bruce had gone so long without any intimacy in his life. He would have gone crazy if it was him.

"What are you smirking about?", Bruce asked Dick, noticing the Nightwing bobbing his head back and forth.

"Nothing.", Dick taunted.

"What's wrong? Tell me.", Bruce told him.

"You've been in a good mood.", Dick stated being sneaky.

"Yeah. What about it.", Bruce simply stated, looking bored.

"Clark Kent.". Dick muttered with utter satisfaction. He laughed evilly. Bruce got so tensed at the mention of the name!

"What about him?", Bruce asked, slight blush appearing on his masculine face.

"Don't act like I don't know. You taught me how to be the detective.", Dick answered smartly with a slick grin on his face

Bruce shuffled nervously.

"I don't know what your talking about.", Bruce said getting up to leave.

Dick followed him.

"Bruce, I'm happy for you. Really.", Dick told him, placing a hand on his mentors muscular shoulder. Bruce stopped walking and turned to look at Dick.

"You can't tell anyone about this.", he exclaimed with a menacing tone. Dick smiled.

"I already have. I'm sorry.".

Bruce's eyes widened in shock and in somewhat fury.

"Who did you tell?, he demanded. Dick cleared his throat. Then,

"Connor...", he answered softly. Bruce's eyes widened even more. And they widened for the simple fact that he understood exactly why Dick had told Connor. It was so simple...How had he not noticed it?

Dick grinned, saying "I didn't know we would have similar tastes in men.".

Bruce smiled back, relaxing.

"How long have you two been together?", Bruce asked. They walked out of the bat cave through a secret exit, leading them to the Wayne Manor.

"About four months. It's been great. You know...", Dick stated, nudging Bruce in the side.

"I don't know what your talking about.", Bruce answered quickly. But he knew exactly what Dick was talking about. Dick was a grown boy now, and he ummm had certain feelings that adults had. Horniness.

"I know you've gotten into his pants Bruce. Don't lie. Is he big? Connor's huge and since he's Clark's clone, I figured...".

"He's a hybrid clone. Remember that.", Bruce told him.

"Yeah, but how was it? Was he big? Did you two cuddle?", Dick pressed. Bruce sighed deeply. This was all very new to him. He never thought this would ever happen to him. But it had. He might as well talk to Dick.

"Yes he's big. He's Superman. He has to live up to his name.", Bruce answered. Dick began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my god,...Bruce! What about after,you know the whole-"

"Sex? Yes. We cuddled, I guess you can say. We both basically passed out after we ummm,...finished.", Bruce told him nervously.

"So...did you...top?", a hesitant Dick asked.

"Yeah. Of course I topped. I don't bottom.", Bruce said defiantly. Dick looked at him shocked.

"What!? You have to bottom!", he said.

"No.", Bruce told his apprentice.

"It's amazing though.", Dick convinced.

"I doubt sticking an erected penis into the anus feels good.", Bruce said, this time folding his arms.

"It does feel good though. Especially when he hits you in the spot.", Dick explained with blush all over his face.

"I've topped Connor and I've also taken it from him. Being on top feels good. Yeah, it's nice cause your dick is basically in happy land when you stick it in. But being on the bottom... I don't know, it feels...special. Its like you have this special connection with him because he's hitting this spot in your body that makes you feel so good in the inside.",Dick continued and then, "You'll understand when it happens to you.".

"That's not happening to me.", Bruce responded.

"Clark will easily take you and fuck you. And he'll fuck you good alright. These kryptonian men have amazing moves. Clark will know exactly where to bang you and you'll like it Bruce so stop being in denial.", Dick scolded with a smile.

"Whatever you say boy wonder.", Bruce answered.

"That's Nightwing Mr. Wayne. Oh! By the way... I wanted to know if we could have a little thanksgiving dinner.".

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"We have a thanksgiving dinner at the watchtower.", he explained.

"I know, but that's on New Years Eve. We never have thanksgiving on the actual day.", Dick said.

"Because we are superheroes. We have jobs to do and unfortunately we cannot sit around and celebrate holidays. Get over it.", Bruce stated with a frown.

"You and I both know that's not true. We always volunteer to work on the holidays. **Volunteer**. We can take the day off. I just...I just wanted, you know...Me and Connor wanted to have thanksgiving dinner with you guys.", Dick finally admitted.

There was silence. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Part of him wanted to say no. But more of him wanted to say yes.

"C'mon. Do it for Connor. He's never had an experience like this! I just want to see him, well you know, happy.", Dick said softly.

"Fine. But it's at my house, you and your boyfriend and no one else.", Bruce said laying the law.

Dick jumped up onto Bruce like a cat.

"Thank you thank you thank you!", Dick stated and then he gave Bruce's cheek a big juicy kiss before finally letting go. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Now we have to get a turkey, gravy, stuffing, yams, potatoes and pie!", Dick stated jumping up and down, happiness all over his face. Bruce raised his eyebrow, finding this kind of interesting.

"I'm gonna make some phone calls. I'll be right back!", he yelled, running out of the room.

Oh boy. Dick was probably going to invite Connor and Clark over for grocery shopping. Better get dressed.

* * *

"Master Wayne, we have several guests here for you.", Alfred told him, walking into his bedroom. Bruce had placed on some nice clothes, bringing out his amazing blue eyes.

"Is Clark here?", he asked.

"Yes, Clark Kent is here. They are all waiting for you downstairs in the living room.", Alfred told him looking bored. All? How many people had Dick invited? Bruce made his way down the grand stair case and into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I thought I told you only Connor and Clark!?", he roared furiously.

Dick immediately put his hands up.

"In my defense they invited themselves!", he said.

"You called me bro.", Wally stated.

"Dude, not helping.", Dick shot back. Bruce rubbed his temple.

"Oh my god I'm drunk...", he said feeling his forehead. Clark was there. So was Connor. And then Dick had invited others. Selena Kyle was sitting on one of the couches with a small smile on her face. She was sitting next to Ivy, who barely had any clothes on.

"Ivy on the couch!? Really?!", he stammered. He could have at least covered it in plastic but he would have never thought one of his guests would be almost butt naked. Barbara was sitting next to her with a smile.

"Hey Bruce!", she said with excitement.

Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl were also there, drinking some wine.

Tim and J'onn were watching tv. Zatanna was telling Green Lantern John a joke about piglets apparently. Bruce couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ok, look. Let me explain.", Dick told him with a frown.

"This better be a good explanation.", Bruce retorted.

"Many of these people are taking their food to go. They just wanted to congratulate you for your relationship.", Dick told him. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"So who's eating with us on the actual Thanksgiving day?", he asked.

"Clark, Conner, Wally, Zatanna and Hal. I think Dr. Fate might join us. I'm not sure yet.", Dick exclaimed.

Bruce let out a sigh. At least they were all members of the league. Clark and Connor came up to the two.

"You seem tense.", Clark said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty annoyed.", Bruce responded, glancing at Dick for a moment.

Connor had a big smile on his face. He seemed to feel part of a "family" almost.

Many of the other visitors came up to Bruce, congratulating him and Clark.

"Finally you two are together. There was so much sexual tension between the two of you!", Wonderwoman exclaimed. Bruce let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. I guess.", he responded. Bruce was a little out of it after seeing all these people.

"Its nice to have some company every now and then.", Dick said to Zatanna.

"It sure is.", she smiled back.

* * *

**And that was part 1 of the thanksgiving special. Hope yall liked it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update? Mwahahaaaa YeESSS! And its a lot of fun...I'll say...**

* * *

Everybody else that wasn't staying for thanksgiving dinner was kicked out by Alfred.

"Run along now. Master Wayne has errands to run.", he had scolded.

Zatanna, Wally, Connor and Clark stayed.

"So we ready to buy a turkey and crap?", Wally asked.

"Yes. Everyone grab your things. Alfred's getting the BMW.", Bruce told them.

"Oh yeah.", Tim said bobbing his head back and forth. Clark wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist.

"Don't be upset. It will be fun.", he told him.

"I'm still mad at Dick for disobeying what I said.", Bruce exclaimed. They all walked out to the BMW, climbing inside, the heater comforting them from the freezing air.

"Nice ride.", Wally said excitedly.

"There's not enough room.", Zatanna complained, taking the last seat. Tim was still outside.

"Unmm hello? Where the hell do I go?", he asked.

"In the back trunk.", joked Dick. Clark looked slightly amused.

"There should be plenty of room.", Alfred yelled from the drivers seat.

"You can sit on my lap man. I won't mind.", Wally said happily.

"Yeah, go sit on his lap so we can move on with our lives.", Zatanna ordered. Tim hopped in, closing the door behind him. He planted himself right on Wally with a grin.

"Chill man. Artemis is my girl.", Wally cautioned.

"If you say so.", Tim added.

Alfred pulled the BMW out of the driveway and drove them to the nearest supermarket. The ride was silent for the most part, with Tim and Wally making occasional fart noises. Alfred pulled into the shopping plaza and dropped them up at the front of shoprite.

"I'll give you the signal when we're ready Alfred.", Bruce told him. Connor got the shopping cart and the group walked into the store. It was packed with people doing last minute shopping.

"This is going to be crazy.", Tim stated.

They walked down the aisles looking for what they needed.

"Here's some potatoes.", Wally said, tossing the bag into the cart.

"Will need more. You never know.", Zatanna said putting two more bags in.

"So potatoes is done. Let's get the yams and green beans while we're at it.", Dick said.

"I thought we were getting corn?", Clark asked in shock. Everyone looked at him.

"Corn?...I'm not really feeling that man.", Dick said.

"Well I am. You better believe I'm not leaving this store until we have some corn in this shopping cart.", Clark nearly yelled. Wally threw several yams into the shopping cart.

"How about we get both?", Connor suggested getting in between. Bruce gently placed the bag of green beans and the package of corn...on the cob? In the shopping cart.

Clark smiled.

"I know your a little country boy.", Bruce added smiling at him.

"That's so cute!", Zatanna glowed starring at the two.

"Moving on!", Tim ordered dragging the cart. They went and picked up the cans of gravy and boxes of stuffing.

"Get the pumpkin pie.", Wally said to Tim.

"I don't have to get shit bitch.", Tim joked.

"He's right. Alfred will make the pumpkin pie. It's fine.", Bruce explained. They pulled up to the turkey section.

"Oh no!", Zatanna exclaimed. There were no turkeys left.

"Well then, so much for the dinner.", Wally added.

"Let's just go up to the front and pay. We can go somewhere else to find a turkey.", Dick told them. They all went up to the cashier, paying for their stuff. Meanwhile, Alfred had received the text from Bruce and was now making phone calls to the local grocery stores to see if they had any turkeys left.

"That was productive.", Connor said as they wheeled the shopping cart to the BMW. Zatanna simply used a spell, lifting all the food from the cart and gently putting it inside the trunk. Alfred had found a store with a turkey. He drove the others back to the manor so that they could begin prep for tommorows feast. Then he himself went out to fetch the bird. It was at that time that Hal came in.

"What's up everybody?", he said with a smile.

"Good to see you Hal.", Bruce told him. They shook hands and smiled at each other, and this made Clark slightly jealous. Connor Zatanna and Wally began pealing potatoes and yams. Connor being the most social.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited for the holidays this year.", he told them. The others simply smiled, understanding Connor's excitement.

Alfred walked in with a giant 25lb turkey.

"Let's run that turkey underneath cold water.", Bruce told him. Then he and Clark snuck into the living room away from the others. They sat on the couch, Clark wrapping his arm around Bruce. Bruce squirmed. He didn't like Clark being in control.

"You okay Bruce?", Clark asked.

"Yeah.", Bruce lied, annoyed, giving up and settling into Clark's arms. Maybe Dick was right. Maybe he should try being more submissive to Clark.

Clark buried his face into Bruce's soft black locks, inhaling the seductive manly shampoo scent that filled his nostrils. Bruce shivered in excitement. Clark's nose could take bullets but against his head the nose felt soft and normal. What would it feel like to have Clark inside of him? Thrusting deep and hitting this "spot" that Dick claimed, made you feel good?

"Your so cute Bruce.", Clark muttered, inhaling the scent deeply. Not of just Bruce's hair, but of his whole body. The smell aroused Clark and filled him with ever longing love and fantasies. He tightened his hold on Bruce. Bruce grimaced for a second but then composed himself. There was nothing wrong with this.

"Aww, look at you two."; Dick said strolling in.

"Shut up and go prep for tomorrow's dinner.", Bruce scolded enjoying the moment.

"Thanks Dick. Sit with us.", Clark motioned, patting the seat by him.

Dick took a seat, very close to Clark actually. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Wow . That cologne you have on is very intoxicating.",Dick commented.

"Oh, thank you.", Clark said blushing lightly.

"Back off.", Bruce told his apprentice.

Connor walked in and sat across from the guys.

Clark gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Unfortunately, Connor smells better than you. Sorry Mr. Kent.", Dick stated and then, expertly jumped to the other couch next to Dick. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"It is time for bedtime gentlemen. I will continue the rest of the preparations.", Alfred scolded, coming in and looking annoyed.

The others were led to the guest rooms in the mansion, but Bruce led Clark to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Clark took off his glasses, setting them on the counter.

"I'm not very sleepy.", Bruce told him, incredible blues eyes lingering over Clark. Clark took a seat on the edge of the bed, sensing the sexual mood.

"Neither am I.", Clark answered. Bruce walked over to where his boyfriend was sitting and gently kissed him in the lips. Then Bruce knelt down in front of Clark's lap. Clark blushed deeply and bit back a moan as Bruce lightly bit near his crotch area.

Clark shivered as the dark knight's hands went inside his pants, fumbling with his man hood.

"Bruce...nigghh..", Superman moaned. Bruce unzipped Clark's pants, exposing the beautiful long length. He teasingly licked the tip of the head, savoring the flavor and the precum. Then he swallowed the whole cock, deep throating it. Bruce moved up and down, pumping his own wood at the same time. The clothes slowly came off of both males. One by one pieces of clothing ended up across the floor, until the two built men were completely naked and in bed together. They rolled all over the bed, bodies tightly pressed against each other, holding out each other and kissing deeply.

"Ah Bruce...", Clark murmmured. Bruce willingly laid on his back and opened his legs. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. He felt "exposed" with his legs all oped. Clark's face was a mixture of blushing shyness and intense satisfaction. He spit in his hand and rubbed it around Bruce's hole. Bruce tensed up at the sensation, shocked. It felt...good. Very good. He wanted Clark in now. Right now.

* * *

**Yeah I had to end it with a tease(wink). LOL I really enjoy this story so I might update again this week...:)**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everybody! Make sure to be thankful but most importantly, be safe. Really, like have you seen the traffic? My god people were driving like psychos :0 But anyways, until next time...**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark pressed his tip into Bruce's entrance. It felt so amazingly good, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to move inside of him. But it was going to happen anyway. Bruce grimaced as a burning like sensation slowly filled his body. Clark was ever so gently shoving his great length into Bruce.

He didn't want to hurt him and he wanted Bruce to feel as comfortable as possible. He pressed all the way in, deep inside Clark's cock twitched in excitement like never before. Bruce's face was stricken with a little bit of pain, somewhat shock and flushed pink cheeks. Clark smiled at him before leaning near his face to give him a small kiss on the lips. Bruce looked so cute when he was all flustered like that. Then Clark and Bruce positioned themselves(missionary to be exact), moving back and forth very slowly at first.

"Ehhh...", Bruce moaned softly. This felt so weird. He could feel the warmth of Clark moving inside of him, slowly getting faster with his thrusts. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's very broad muscular shoulders.

This kind of hurt but he didn't want to stop. Cause at the same time, Bruce felt a sense of pleasure rising inside of him. And it was starting to feel amazing.

"Ngghhh Clark...harder...", Bruce moaned as Clark fastened his thrusts, shoving his hard kryptonian cock deep into Bruce with each stroke.

"Fuck...", whimpered Clark as he angled himself to hit Bruce deep inside. He could feel Bruce's heart beat racing with utter excitement and passion. He could smell Bruce, his scent so arousing that he felt harder than ever just breathing it in.

Bruce began rubbing his now hardened length in rhythm to Clark's thrusts.

"Ngggghh shit...it feels so good...Clark faster...fuck", Bruce whispered with a ton of heat and husky manly breath. Clark was beginning to feel very pleasurable and he knew he wasn't going to last.

"Enggh...fuck I'm getting close...", he moaned lightly to the dark knight. Bruce only tightened his hold,as well as fastened his strokes on his own member. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Hot cum shot from his cock landing all over his belly. His cock seem to react to the sensation Clark was giving him. As Clark banged him, Bruce felt his orgasm like never before, extremely sensitive and pleasurable;it felt like he wouldn't stop cumming. The tightening of his hole had left Clark in defeat. With one powerful thrust, he shoved his cock deep inside Bruce squirting his kryptonian cum in great loads.

"Fuck...keep fucking me Clark...", Bruce groaned. He felt slightly tired due to his ejaculation but he still wanted just a couple of more minutes of Clark inside of him. Clark gasped, and then reluctantly started banging Bruce again.

Bruce could feel the cum slowly coming out of his ass. He felt oh so naughty and dirty but at the same time intimate and...special. And he felt hard again. As a matter of fact, Clark was hard again too. At first Clark had started slow, enjoying the stickiness inside his love, but then he had started to feel amazing and he wanted to stop...really he did but before he knew it he was hard again. And deep inside Bruce.

Round two was definitely more fun then round one. Both men felt more sensitive; their moans were louder and the sex was a lot rougher. Clark didn't hold back either. He greatly shoved his cock in and out of Bruce with satisfaction enjoying every single second of it. They lasted a lot longer as well, and when they finally came it was much more pleasurable than the first go round. This time Clark came first. He felt this very great sense of pleasure in his cock for what felt like forever. And then his body thrusted into Bruce as he began to cum like crazy.

"Fuck so...good Ngghhh...", he moaned as he banged Bruce deeply, draining himself of his cum.  
Bruce came right after, squirting high into the air, feeling so good and pleasured that the intensity of the ejaculation made him see stars for a moment.

Clark fell onto Bruce, both men breathing deeply and not moving. After five minutes Bruce stirred.

"Ngghhh! Clark get out of me. I feel really sore.", Bruce told him.

"Oh fuck...", Clark groaned as he slowly slipped his cock out of Bruce's hole and roled off of him.

Bruce ran over to the bathroom(he had one in his own bedroom) and hopped into the shower. His heart was still racing, and he felt very excited. That had been amazing. But now he wanted sleep. No.

He wanted to cuddle up with Clark and fall asleep in his arms.  
Clark joined him in the shower. The two men quickly rinsed, too tired to get all sexed up in the shower. Both came out nude, too lazy to put on some clothes. Clark pulled off the dirty sheets with one swift movement.

"What should I do with these?", he asked.

"Just put it in the corner of the room. Alfred will take care of it in the morning.", Bruce answered trying to quickly place the new sheets. Clark helped him out and after what felt like an eternity, both men hit the soft bed at the same time. Bruce pulled the blanket on them and Clark tightly wrapped his arms around Bruce.

In less than a minute both men were in deep sleep.

* * *

"Bruce wake up! Wake up!", Dick yelled pounding on the door.

"Come in.", Bruce's voice rang.

Dick opened the door and walked in. Bruce and Clark were standing face to face. Bruce was fixing Clark's tie.

"Make it nice and tight.", Dick ordered standing by his mentor with a smile on his face. Bruce finished tying the knot and then pressed a soft kiss against Clark's lips.

How cute Dick thought with a smile.

"Alfred's putting the turkey in the oven. Connor wanted you guys to join us.", Dick told them. The three men made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Everybody else was there and Alfred was getting ready to put the turkey in the oven.

"Ah yes master Bruce. As promised the turkey is ready to be cooked.", Alfred told them.

"Horay.", Zatanna said blandly. Hal picked it up and stuffed it into the oven.

"You've done quite enough Alfred. Relax.", Hal advised gently.

"If you say so.", Alfred responded. The crew got together for a picture after, Dick posing like a chick and annoying everybody.

"Well then. That was productive.", Clark said when they finished.

Then everyone went to the living room to play the longest game of monopoly. It was Clark, Bruce, Zatanna, Hal, Dick, Connor, Wally and Alfred. Alfred won, but not by a long shot as Bruce had been pretty close.

After cleaning up, everyone went about and Dick took this opportunity to pull Bruce aside.

"How was it?", he asked his mentor. Bruce smiled.

"It was great. I think I understand the point you were trying to make to me earlier Dick."

"Yeah. Now you two can have lots of flip fucking sex!", Dick nearly yelled.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. Behind them was Zatanna who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Interesting...", was all she murmured.

* * *

_**Four hours later...**_

"This turkey is pretty dry.", Hal said taking a bite. They were all sitting at a large table, eating their thanksgiving dinner. Dr. Fate had made it but he was very sour for some reason. Connor was a bouncy ball of joy. No one had ever seen the boy of steel smile so much. And laugh. He found the tiniest things funny. he kept taking the neck of the turkey and flapping it around Zatanna.

"Connor I swear if you do that one more time I will have to hurt you.", she threatened.

"It's just food.", he remarked with a cheerful smile. Clark sat close by Bruce enjoying his food. All in all everyone was in a good mood and the Thanksgiving was a success. Until they finally finished eating. Everyone sat at the table after, bellies swollen, too tired to move.

"I never want to eat mashed potatoes. Ever.", Hal swore rubbing his tummy and letting out a burp. Wally was almost knocked out, he could barely feel his breath. Bruce was snuggled in Clark's arms, relaxed and peaceful. But Connor was the only one that wouldn't sit still. He kept flicking small pieces of leftover turkey at people, especially Dick.

"Connor I swear...", Dick stammered as he pulled a piece out of his hair.

"I'm just playing around with you.", Connor answered sheepishly.

"I know but still, it's turkey. In my hair.", Dick responded.

"I know. But I'd still love you even if there was turkey in your hair.", Connor told him. Zatanna rubbed her forehead and Hal let out a sigh.

"Heres the pumpkin pie.", Alfred stated setting down the delicious treat in front of everyone. Wally was the first to take a slice. He easily stuffed his mouth with one bite and then he put the rest of his pie down and pushed his plate away from him.

"Oh god man. I can't eat another bite. Honestly I think ill die.", Wally explained to them.

"Will share a piece.", Clark told Bruce. He grabbed a small piece of pie and set it on a plate in front of his boyfriend.

"I don't want.", Bruce said.

"Open up your mouth.", Clark teased, picking a small piece and holding it near Bruce's mouth. He pressed it near Bruce's nose saying,"You know you want some it smells good!".

Some of the pumpkin filling wiped onto the tip of Bruce's nose.

"I hate you.", Bruce said with a smile, wiping his nose. Clark narrowed his kryptonian blue eyes.

"I love you.", Clark told him and then he wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist, feeling like the happiest man alive.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading 8D! Unfortunately I will not be updating for a while as school is now starting to take over my life but please don't be dissuaded. I will be back :D!**

**Until next time... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up everyone!:D Hopefully all of you are enjoying the holidays :) This chapter is very long and their isn't much smut in it but their is a very special event that occurs towards the end...**

**Yes, my wonderful readers, this fic is almost over :(...but Ill be back for more (winks at you)**

**Anyhow, I was partially on crack when I wrote this so please dont be too harsh on me . Thank you all for the the reviews and followers! I greatly appreciate it I really do. Also, I've been wondering, should I keep this story in the Young Justice category? Or should I move it to the Justice League category?**

* * *

"This isn't fair!".

"Sorry Bruce. But Im going to top. So shut up.", Clark demanded shoving his cock into Bruce with utter satisfaction and happiness.

Bruce winced but his cheeks flushed red and his eyes filled with lust.

"Ngghh...fuck. I.,,,hate you...Dammit Kal.", Bruce moaned.

Clark thrusted in roughly, a greedy smile on his face.

"You hate me? Well I love you.", and he playfully licked the nape of Bruce's neck.

"Ahhhhh... Clark.". Clark angled Bruce's body so that his hard length hit Bruce in the right spot. He fucked Bruce forcefully, enjoying the loud moans that escaped from the bats mouth.

"Fuck...!Ngghh harder..faster...", Bruce whined innocently. Clark had the super strength and took over most of the time. It was starting to get to Bruce because he felt powerless.

The fight for dominance was becoming intense. Maybe he could make a lubricant out of kryptonite next time...Clark would never see it coming. Now that sounded like a plan. Bruce wrapped his strong arms around Clark's broad shoulders savoring the scent of their sex.

"Wow, you two sound really hot.", Dick said, barging into the room.

"What the fuck!", Bruce yelled, pulling the blanket over him and his boyfriend and covering themselves.

"How did you not hear him coming?", Bruce asked.

"Ummmm I was kind of caught up in the moment.", Clark apologized, pulling out of Bruce. Dick folded his arms.

"You two are funny. Anyway though, you got to get dressed.".

"We're in the middle of something. Do you not see?", Clark said.

"Sorry but Connor wants to go to the mall. He invited you guys. You don't have a choice.", and Dick's face formed into a demonic glare. Clearly he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He left the room.

"He's very demanding.", Clark stated.

"Yes. Hell do anything for Connor." The two men got up, both still naked and walked into the shower. Clark grabbed Bruces butt cheek. Bruce slapped his hand out of the way.

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't be mad Bruce. You know you enjoy it."

Bruce ignored him and turned on the water. He then stepped into the shower.

"Make room.", Clark giggled, stepping into the tight confined space and sliding the shower door closed behind him.

Kal grabbed the soap and began to scrub Bruce's back. His hands started at Bruce's shoulders but then they began to move lower and lower. Bruce let out a moan as Kal,s strong hands roamed all over his firm ass.

"Clark...we should stop. Dick's waiting...", Bruce started but his voice betrayed him.

"Well, I want to finish what I started. So little Dickie will have to wait.", Clark whispered with hot breath. As if on cue, Dick burst into the bathroom, opening the shower door. Clark let out a girly like scream and Bruce tried to cover himself and his boyfriend.

"Dick I swear...I was telling him to stop.", Bruce started. Dick had his arms folded.

"Connor's waiting. You guys need to be quick. Trust me, you don't want me to get Damien.". Both males expressions gasped in horror at the thought.

"Dont worry, will make time!", Clark blurted out.

Dick left the bathroom. Kal and his lover gave each other a worried stare. Then he and Bruce began scrubbing each other furiously.

"Ok, we're good.", Bruce said. They both quickly rinsed. Clark picked up Bruce bridal style. "Going to give me a ride?", Bruce asked with a grin.

"Anything for you my love.".

* * *

Dick checked his watch and with a sigh, pulled out his cell. Looks like he was going to have to get Damien's assistance. Clark landed in front of him, holding Bruce. They were both clean, shaved and ready for the date.

"You didn't think we'd fail did you?", Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Of course not.", Dick joked.

The limo pulled up, Alfred behind the wheel. Connor was already inside. The men all got in.

* * *

"Were here gentlemen.", Alfred announced as they pulled up to the Gotham Mall.

"Oh boy...", Clark muttered.

The men got out and made their way inside to the Macy's store.

"So I hope you don't mind if I steal Bruce from you.", Dick told Clark pulling Bruce away from the two Kryptonians.

"Will meet up later.", Dick announced.

"What are you doing?", Bruce asked as they walked away.

"Uggghhh, I kind of need your help. I...don't know what to get Connor for Christmas."

Bruce stared back at him, slightly amused.

"Well, I can assure you that Macy's isn't the place to start." Dick raised an eye brow. Bruce sighed.

"He's befriended sphere and Wolf. That being said he seems to be interested in animals and souvenirs to an extent."

"So should I get him a pet!?"

"Ehhhh...not exactly."

"Ughhhh I hate this!", Dick groaned. They walked through the mall looking through the stores. They walked into RadioShack.

"Here. Get him this.", Bruce said, handing him the display box for the iPhone.

"Ummm that seems predictable.", Dick scolded.

"Have you seen Clark with his? He's always on that thing. Trust me, Connor will enjoy it.", Bruce explained.

"I don't know..."

"Dick listen. Connor is not pressed about this. I'm sure you can get him anything and he'll be happy. So relax and enjoy yourself okay?"

Dick looked blank for a moment. Then a wicked smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Kryptonians were in Macy's, tearing the men's section apart.

"Bruce will definitely like this.", Clark said holding up a nice black button coat.

"I'm sure but what about Dick? Do you think he'll like these pants? Their American idol..", Connor asked.

"They'll look good on him. Let's go pay, we still gots lots to shop.", Clark announced.

They pulled their stuff to the register. After making the payment, the two men made their way through the mall looking at different stores.

"Clark?! Is that you!?", an all too familiar voice gasped.

Selena was walking towards them, hands filled with big Hollister bags.

"You aren't robbing in broad daylight are you now?", Clark questioned. The cat merely smiled. "You never know...Anyhow, you two don't seem like the type to shop. I'm guessing your Christmas shopping?".

"Yeah, but we are kinda stumped.", Connor admitted with a shy smile.

"I can be of some assistance.", Selena purred.

"Really? That'd be great!", Clark said adjusting his glasses. The two men followed her to the front door of the newly opened American Eagle. A sign next to the door read Grand Opening 75% off the ENTIRE Store.

"Ummm I don't think this a good idea.", Connor murmured. The inside of the store was a frightening battlefield.

"C'mon. Theirs bound to be something in here and at a great price! Come!", Selena said, leading them in.

It was utter chaos. Selena kept accidentally whacking nearby shoppers with her big Hollister bags, mainly due to the fact that it was beyond crowded. Clothes flew left and right like grenades, strewn all over the floor. Employees where snapping with disgusting remarks at the customers. Connor and Clark were trying to keep calm and keep distant from everyone, but Selena wasn't having it with someone. "I saw it first.", she was saying to this lady, who was well over three hundred pounds and was around six foot tall.

"Bitch I saw it first.", the lady said and grabbed the item(which turned out to be a nice purse). Selena though yanked at the bag with surprising strength, pulling it out of the lady's hand.

"Oh hell no!", the lady screamed, going for Selena's face, swinging her fists. Connor and Clark got between them.

"You guys stop!", Clark yelled. His vision was a blur of fists being thrown and a giant Hollister bag colliding with the lady's face. The four collided with a clothing stand, knocking it to the ground and an elderly lady in the process. Eventually Connor was able to shove Selena back to a safe distance. "I don't give a crap! She tried hitting me first!", Selena yelled, trying to fix her messy long hair.

"Go! Now!", Clark yelled. They had gotten lucky that nobody had notice the near altercation. The three ran out of the store. When they where at a reasonable distance, Connor lashed out. "Are you out of your mind?! She could have sat on all three of us!"

"Connor, relax little brother."

"She should be thankful that you two got in between otherwise she would be on her way to the hospital about now.", Selena taunted.

* * *

"Ugghhhhh too much.", Dick moaned.

They had stopped at Rita's too get some ice. Dick once again had asked for too much food. Bruce licked his ice professionally and then said, "You should have bought something a lot smaller."

"I know. It's just so much and it's kind of overwhelming."

"I'll eat it." The two men turned to find the handsome green eyed red head standing there.

"I mean- if you don't want it.", Wally said nervously. Dick let out a big grin.

"Here you go.", he said, offering Wally the Italian ice. Wally looked excited, and began to quickly slurp the ice.

"Watcha guys got there?", Wally asked between slurps looking at the bags the two men carried. "Presents.", Bruce said simply.

Dick showed Wally the iPhone and the remote controlled mini helicopter he got for Connor.

"I'm thinking of getting him an axe gift set and maybe a watch.", Dick added.

"Nice nice, what about you Bruce?"

"Well I got him these Star Wars slippers, an IPhone case, headphones, the last Harry Potter book since he has the rest and a new shaver. I think I'll get him a fifty dollar Amazon gift card and some little accessories for his stocking.", Bruce explained.

"Hmmm, you should try five below. They got some cool stuff there.", Wally said, throwing his now empty cup into a nearby trash can.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should head to the one up here.", Bruce said smiling happily.

Mean while, Alfred secretly walked into the mall, making sure to purchase bags of fine dark chocolate at the candy store. Master Wayne had a very fine sweet tooth for this. He was sure that this would make a great stocking stuffer. Alfred's face remained blank though as he prepared himself for the next task at hand, which in turn was a very very serious one. He calmly walked into the jewelry store. The man behind the counter looked up at him with eyebrows raised. "Alfred right!?", the man asked.

"Yes.", Alfred nodded, standing in front of the glass counter, starring at the beautiful gold rings. The man hummed to himself as he disappeared behind a back door. Alfred waited patiently. He was hopeful that Master Kent had made no mistakes in this business venture. Other wise this would be somewhat embarrassing. The man returned with a very small elaborate black case and handed it to Alfred. The butler starred at the case for a while, looking over it. No scratches or marks, a perfect box. Alfred opened it to find the gold ring starring back at him.

"That is one of our finest rings in the store. I must say I've worked here for twenty years now and everyone who's picked it up has always ended up refusing it.", the man blurted with heavy breath. He seemed excited and his gaze lingered an intense hungry look in his eyes.

"You don't say...", Alfred merely stated, pulling the ring out and examining it. Perfect size. Real gold for sure, their was no doubt about it. Finely carved and beautifully different... It was perfect.

"How much?"

"For that ring!? You must be out of your mind my man! That ring is well over two million dollars..."

"I'll take it. Just let me make a quick phone call.", Alfred said pulling out his iPhone. The man starred at the butler in mere shock and utter fascination.

Once Alfred was done, he turned back to the counter and asked, "Cash, check or credit?" The man merely starred back in awe.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting date.", Clark said on the limo ride home. Bruce wrapped his arm around his love.

"Didn't seem much like a date...", Bruce admitted.

The ride back to the Wayne Manor was somewhat shorter. Connor was teasing Dick the whole entire ride home saying,

"You'll like what I got you babe. Right Clark?", Connor asked. Clark raised his eyebrows with a smile and nodded his head.

"Stop teasing!", Dick would say, though he was impatient and wanted his presents already.

They eventually pulled into the long fancy drive way. Everyone got out of the limo with a groan, including Wally and Selena who had accompanied the couples. Walking into the house, everyone set their stuff in the living room, heading into the bar. Alfred poured several drinks and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Bruce enjoyed a piece of chocolate that Clark had offered him.

Alfred smiled at that. Little did his Master know that the rest were in his stocking. Eventually, Dick and Connor excused themselves. They wanted to take a walk outside and enjoy the nice cold weather. Selena said she had to go to the bathroom and Wally muttered something about a video game. That left Clark and Bruce alone. Clark fidgeted nervously. He watched his lover. He looked so stunning in those tight black sweaters that he wore. Bruce stirred his drink, starring into the liquid. Clark couldnt help but feel ache. Bruce looked upset and miserable. "Hey, you okay?", Clark asked.

"No."

Clark shuffled nervously. He knew Bruce was probably upset cause of his parents. The thought of them not being here anymore... Clark smiled softly and lightly grabbed hold of Bruce's hand. He was so madly in love with this man and everything about him was perfect. Just so perfect.

"Bruce can I talk to you about something?". Bruce looked up his wild blue eyes giving a questioning glance. The question through Bruce off, and Clark could tell cause he could hear the quickened pace of Bruce's heart.

"What is it Kal?" Clark gulped. Oh boy...how did he start.

"Bruce...I love you. I-I really wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Bruce merely looked at Clark with an amused glance.

"What are you playing at Clark?"

Clark took a deep breath.

"You tell me. Your the worlds greatest detective.", Clark said with a smile. Bruce didn't say anything so Clark took this as defeat. He slowly got down to one knee, and he heard the dramatic difference in Bruce's heart. One moment it was nervous, the next, pounding against his chest.

"I just thought I'd let you know...I mean, you know, let you know how much you mean to me Bruce, a-and how much I love you." Gosh, he felt like a nervous wreck. Maybe he should go hide in the closet after this. Clark reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. Bruce's eyes were so wide, honestly Clark thought that he would start shooting lasers.

"Theirs no other person I rather spend my life with. So...will you marry me?", Clark asked, opening the box, and exposing the ring to Bruce. Their were several long seconds.

...

...

Say yes, dammit.

...

Clark tried to keep his eye from twitching. Out of nowhere, Bruce threw himself onto Clark with a muffled sob, tightly hugging him. Clark hugged Bruce back, and felt the tears on the nape of his neck. Ummm ok then?

"So is that a yes?", Clark asked softly.

Bruce pulled back and gave him a sneering look though it was hard to take him seriously with his tear streaked face.

"Of course I'll marry you!", Bruce responded, playfully slapping Clark's chest. Clark burst into a happy grin and kissed Bruce passionately. They kissed long until the clearing of a throat interrupted them. The two men turned to see Dick, Connor, Alfred, Selena and Wally. They had been watching. To mostly everyone's shock, the men(besides Wally who was smiling happily) were softly crying. It was even more of shock though, that out of all of them, Connor was the one sobbing in hysterics. He had a fancy handkerchief that Alfred had handed him, and was wiping the tears from his face. Selena simply stood there with a happy smile.

"Guys...look.", Bruce said, with the biggest smile on his face. He held out his hand for everyone to see the new ring. And they could all tell, that Bruce at that moment was the happiest man alive.

* * *

**Well, their it is! One more chapter left :D **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since the proposal and with Christmas and New Years out of the way, the two men were finally left in some peace to plan their wedding. Well, if an hour or two of planning counted. Being superheroes was no easy task, and Bruce and Clark both found themselves stressed to the max. Nights that had been filled with lusts were now silent. Somedays the couple would come back to exhausted to even say anything. Other days only one would make it home. But sadly, for the most part, they were both almost never home, and constantly separated as villainous threats became intense for the league.

Bruce had enlisted Alfred to organize the event at first, the obvious course that anyone would have taken. But it soon turned out that Alfred could not do this on his own.  
Their was no doubt about it, Alfred was a great butler. But even he couldn't accomplish everything. He decided that he would have to confront Master Bruce later today.

Bruce strolled into his mansion letting out a sigh of relief. It had been such a long day at the watchtower, he had thought that he would never make it home. He slowly made his way to the shower room, just wanting to sleep afterwards when Alfred stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Master Bruce, if I may insist, I'd like to discuss your wedding plans with you."

Bruce's heart sank. He should have known.

"Alright. Just let me take a shower first."

"I'm afraid that this is urgent."

Bruce stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow.

"Explain."

Alfred's expression remained blank, but deep down inside he was fighting a battle as to how he should break this down to Bruce.

"I have your best interests at heart Master Wayne. But their are some things that I simply cannot accomplish on my own, one of these being your upcoming wedding ceremony."  
Bruce merely starred back at him, a slight sense of shock in his chest.

"But your the only one I trust enough to do this Alfred!", Bruce whined.

"I can not accomplish this on my own sir. I need help. Besides, I don't exactly specialize on these matters."

Bruce let out a long sigh. These past weeks have been beyond stressful. He honestly thought he was going to have a mental breakdown.

Composing himself Bruce finally spoke.

"Alright. I'll find some assistance for you Alfred. I apologize for putting this whole entire event on just your shoulders."

After a few words, Bruce finally hit the shower. He was not enjoying himself, he really wasn't. He knew who he'd have to hire to get his wedding plans going. He just didn't like the thought of it. Finishing his shower, he stepped into his bedroom, slipping into some soft pajamas.

"Bruce!", a sweet familiar voice yelled in the doorway. And before the dark knight could turn around, strong arms wrapped around his waste.

"Clark..."

He turned around to face his fiancé, still in his hold. Clark pressed a soft loving kiss to Bruce's lips, before finally talking.

"I've missed you so much...", Clark muffled into Bruce's ear. Bruce hugged Clark back feeling warm and loved. But their was still the wedding.

"Alfred can't do the wedding alone. He says he needs assistance.", Bruce told him, wasting no time in the matter. Clark sighed and let go of Bruce.

"Well...what exactly did you have in mind?"  
Bruce took a deep breath.

"Selena and Wally."

...

"Clark?"

...  
"Clark are you ok?!"

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose and swore under his breath.

"Selena? Why?"  
"I know she's shady, but she will make sure to get the preparations done on time. The woman is very demanding, she won't hold back to get this finished."  
Clark shook his head back in forth.

"But why Wally? What can he do?"  
"I trust Wally with something like this. Unlike the other members of the league he seems to be a lot more sensitive than what he appears. I'm sure Selena's demanding attitude and Wally's selfless antics as well as Alfred's resources will be more than enough to get our wedding done in time."

Clark shifted but a small smile appeared on his face.

"We got to work on our own actual wedding at least once Bruce. We can't let league duties interfere with this." Bruce put his head down.

"I know."

"How about this. We tell the league. I'm sure they will understand."

But Bruce pulled away a frown appearing on his face.

"Bruce, I know your afraid of the whole secret identity thing, but these people are like family."

"I know. It's just hard to trust them with something like this."

"Bruce I trust them with my life! They would take a bullet for you without a doubt."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Their where a few that knew, and he really couldn't let this get in the way.

"Fine. I'll talk to the league tomorrow morning and explain to them. But if something arises in Gotham I can not stand and watch it unfold. I trust Dick and Barbara but sometimes even they can't handle certain situations."

Clark nodded his head with a light smile.

"Alright then. So now that all that moody stuff is out of the way...", Clark spoke with a exciting smile, shoving Bruce onto the bed.

"Maybe it's time we relax and let out some stress...", Clark murmured as he pressed his lips against Bruce's.

* * *

**_The next day at the Watchtower..._**

Everybody sat at the table looking up at the Dark Knight. His appearance was grim yet their seemed to be an abundant amount of energy circulating around him.

"As of now, Superman and I will be on leave."

The league members raised eyebrows and threw glances at each other. Superman shuffled nervously. He was standing next to Batman, but that didn't calm his raging nerves. Surprisingly Bruce's heartbeat was normal and steady.

"We are getting married, and so we will need time to plan our wedding celebration."

At the line, eyes seemed to pop out of sockets. No one said anything. They where all very shocked.

"Oh that's wonderful!", Wonder Woman finally said breaking the silence. She ran up to the two offering them a hug and her congratulations. Zatanna handed Bruce and Clark a batch of red and black roses.

"I knew you two where together but wow! Getting married? Good luck!", she stated with a bright smile. With a smug smile Superman regained his confidence and wrapped his arm around Batman's waist.

"We thank you for the wishes. But as such, we are a team and if ever the conflict arises where you need us, do not hesitate to ask. Don't feel hesitant just because we have wedding plans.", Clark explained.

After more words of gratitude where exchanged, Batman and Superman finally left the conference room.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought.", Bruce stated as they walked onto the zeta platform.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad.", Superman remarked. The platform took them to the bat cave, where

Bruce and Clark quickly changed into some comfortable clothes. Then they headed to the grand dining room, excited to start. Selena and Wally where already there. Alfred was explaining to them the situation.

"Well here they are!", Wally announced with a happy smile. The couple took a seat at the table, getting ready for the meeting. Bruce had his laptop and Clark had pen and paper in hand.

"So what have you guys come up with?", Clark hesitantly asked.

"Alfred is making the cake. Today he will be making small samples with different flavors to choose from.

We figured that you two would like a traditional cake?", Selena said quickly getting straight down to business.

"Yes, traditional would be nice.", Bruce answered.

"Good. I'll be making sketches afterward.", Selena said. Then silence.

"Ummm, anything else?", Clark asked.

"Well, we where thinking of a location... But we are not entirely sure what you two want.", Selena explained.

An uncomfortable conversation followed. Alfred felt the mansion would be perfect, but Clark felt that it would be too traditional. Selena offered the watchtower but they dismissed the idea. It just didn't seem romantic.

"Get married at. Mount Justice!", Wally stated with excitement. Their was a pause and then Wally kept going.

"Just think of it. We can do the ceremony on the top of the mountain out looking the ocean on a beautiful sunny day. We can get nice outdoor seats and whatnot. Then after its over we take the party into the mountain you know? Decorate it and make it awesome! Get a DJ and everything!"

They all stared at him for a while, eyebrows raised.

"That sounds...like a pretty good idea.", Bruce smiled.

Clark was taking notes down quickly and Alfred was nodding his head with approval. After several words were said, the team decided to call it a day.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

"I don't want anything else than to be with you Bruce."

They were lying in Bruce's big bed, snuggled in soft sheets, Clark's arm wrapped around his lovers waist. Clark gently nibbled on Bruce's ear, tightly holding onto him.

"I know. It's just a lot to get used too.", Bruce admitted. He wasn't used to this. It had been difficult enough adjusting to the current situation. He was Batman, leader of the Justice League. He should have answers, he should know what to do.

But for once, he didn't. He didn't know where this could all go. It was such a rollercoaster, this whole love thing.

Bruce starred at his ring, wondering about all of this.

"Bruce, don't think too much about it. For once, let yourself be happy and young.", Clark stated, trailing soft kisses all around Bruce's neck. Bruce softly moaned. It was hard too control emotions now, with each touch Clark gave him it was like a warm feeling in the inside spread across his body. Bruce sighed.

Maybe love really was a drug.

"Clark..."

He couldn't deny that whenever Clark held him in his arms he felt safe, protected and warm. Maybe the time was right...

Bruce reached over into the night drawer pulling out a small box.

"What's that?", Clark asked, loosening his hold on Bruce.

"I know it's a bit late, but you do need one too.", Bruce said presenting Clark a ring.  
Clark grinned happily.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
Bruce slowly pushed the ring onto Clark's finger.

The two interlocked hands, the two rings gently rubbing against each other briefly.

"So...does that mean we're fiancé and fiancé now?", Clark asked confusion on his face.

"Ummm, I thought you would know?", Bruce questioned nervously.

"Hey, I'm the alien. Don't look at me.", Clark said, playfully licking Bruce in the cheek.

"I think it's safe to assume that we are... I'm not entirely sure how marital relations work among same sex couples. It doesn't happen too often here.", Bruce admitted.

"Noted."

Their was a peaceful silence for a while where the two simply layed there, relaxing.  
Then Clark broke the silence.

"You know...you got me all worked up sending those photos to me the other day."  
Bruce grinned.

"Well, I was feeling...lonely.", Bruce admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Your such a kinky bat Bruce. I could have gotten fired."

"Not exactly. I could never let that happen. Besides, it's not like we were having sex in the office."  
Clark thought for a moment and then,

"That sounds hot."

"What?"

"Office sex."

"We can always do it tomorrow. I'll come by the Daily Planet if you want me to."

"Bruce! No way! Imagine the press on this one if we were to get caught! Bruce Wayne Sex Scandal would be the headlines!"

"Oh well."  
Clark folded his arms pouting.

"You know it'd be hot...Doing it in a public place like your office. You know you'd like to fuck me on your desk."

"I think I know that I would gladly like to fuck you now considering you got me all worked up.", Clark stated getting on top of Bruce with little effort.

"No...Clark stop."

But Clark was too excited. He easily slipped his hands into Bruce's boxers.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not feeling it... I have too much on my mind."  
Clark answered by sucking on Bruce's neck.

"Get loose.", the man of steel whispered.

"Master Wayne?", Alfred hesitantly called, peeking through the door.

The two stopped and Bruce peered over the covers.

"Yes Alfred?"

"League calls."

Clark let out a moan.

"Are they serious!? I barely get any alone time with my husband!", he yelled to no one in particular.

"They call for you as well Master Kent. I suggest you two hurry. It seemed urgent."

The two men groaned as they reluctantly got out of bed, suiting up.

"This is ewe.", Clark stated as they made their way down to the bat cave.

"We are superheroes. This is what we do. No suck it up."  
Batman opened the door to the zeta platform and the two stepped in, immediately reappearing in the conference room of the Watchtower.

"SURPRISE!"

The leaguers and young justice team screamed as confetti rained down on the two. The room was decorated for the occasion. Delicious food sat at the table, and decent music played in the background. Even Alfred had made it. All the superheroes seemed to be there, and they all looked happy. The Flash cleared his throat, everyone quieting to let him speak.

"We know it's been a while since the proposal, but we just want to congratulate the two of you. Really, we can't express how happy we all are for your marriage."  
Everyone clapped with excitement and the two men were handed a shot of tequila.

"Ummmmm.", Batman merely stated, looking at his shot.

"For Batman and Superman!", Guy Gardner shouted, raising his shot glass. Everyone took the drink. Even some younger leaguers.

"Billy!", Zatanna scolded as she watched Captain Marvel take his shot.

"Oh?", he said simply. Then he began jumping up and down, giggling happily.  
Alfred almost fainted, and Superboy tried spitting his out.

"Ga! It burns!", he yelled.

"Yeah that was some strong tequila. I'm whelmed.", Dick said, hand over tummy.

Clark stared at his empty shot glass, savoring the flavor. Strong hands turned his body so that he found himself starring at Bruce. Batman smiled a kinky smile and then said, "I want you in me.".  
Superman nearly dropped his glass. A drunk Batman was not a good thing. Not at all.

"You two should totally kiss.", Artemis stated. Her, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Rocket, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Black Canary were watching the two men.

Bruce pulled Clark closely so that their bodies were tightly against each other and planted a very sloppy but sexual kiss on Clark's lips.

"That is so adorable...", M'gann said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I want to see them do more...", Zatanna muttered.

"Wow that is hot.", Black Canary said in awe.

"Yeah, Id totally do a three way with them."

The girls turned in shock to see Barry Allen, aka the Flash standing there.

"What?", he asked, not understanding why they looked so shocked and flustered.

"Not that I would ever get between their marriage or anything!", Flash quickly stated.

Bruce pulled away from Clark after what seemed like forever.

"Your going to be the end of me.", Clark gasped.

Bruce simply smiled.

"You can count on it."

* * *

_**To be continued... ;)**_


End file.
